


Swing 3.0 Scene

by Mileven_Tyrus_Is_Endgame



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: #3x14, First Kiss, Kira is stupid, M/M, Post-Costume Day (Andi Mack), Sad Cyrus Goodman, Sad T. J. Kippen, Sad Tyrus, Sad with a Happy Ending, T. J. Kippen Needs A Hug, The Swing Set (Andi Mack), Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileven_Tyrus_Is_Endgame/pseuds/Mileven_Tyrus_Is_Endgame
Summary: After the costume day incident, Cyrus takes time to think/avoids T.J. Cyrus thinks he’s ready to let T.J. explain, but what happens when he sees him swinging on the swings in the park with Kira? Will T.J. be able to explain?





	Swing 3.0 Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot based on the promo we got Friday the 14th. This is my first time writing a mini story or anything about Tyrus, so it may not be the best. Please know that I wrote it the best I could. I’m not sure how long this will be but I guess we’ll see. :D
> 
> BTW the bold, italicized in parentheses are my notes during the mini story

 

** Tj’s POV **

It’s been weeks since I last spoke to Cyrus. I knew somewhere deep down that the costume with Kira wouldn’t go well, but I let my fear get the best of me. God, why do I have to be so stupid?! How could I lose the best thing that could ever happen to me!!

What Kira said to me really hurt. I don’t know what her intention was. What she said made me feel like I was stupid to pair up with Cyrus to do the somersault costume. I was scared and I didn’t know what to do. If I did this costume with CyrusKira might tell people I’m gay. I only found out recently about my feelings towards Cyrus. Yes, I really like Cyrus, and not in a friend/platonic way. I can’t handle the pressure of everyone knowing my secret, especially not Cyrus. I don’t know how he would react. I don’t want to lose him. The thing is, I did anyway. I feel like I am drowning, and the only person that can save me is Cyrus. I screwed up again. I shouldn’t be surprised, I am an awful person.

Why couldn’t I be man enough to go through with the costume, I mean, it was my idea. I should have never listened to Kira and her stupid manipulation.

Well, the damage is done and there’s nothing I can do about it.

 

 

**. . .  **

 

 

** Tj’s POV **

_ I can’t believe you would do this to me Tj.  _

 

_ “I am so, so sorry Cyrus.” _

 

_ “Do you know how much you hurt me? I felt so humiliated. The worst humiliated I could feel, and that’s saying something since I do a lot of wierd things. You were the person that helped me know I had a voice and that I could make a difference.” _

 

_ I start to cry, no matter how much I tried to keep it in. “I understand I hurt you but I still want to be friends, even if that means slowly earning back your trust.” _

 

_ “I don’t think you can earn back my trust Tj. Do you understand how much you hurt me? What you did sucks. I don’t want to talk to you now, or for a while. I don’t want to sound selfish but I need to take more time for myself. Please just leave T.j”. Cyrus couldn’t look at him without crying himself. _

 

_ T.j was crying freely now. “Please Cyrus. I don’t want to lose you. Your the best thing in my life.”  _

 

_ “Just leave! If I was important in your life, I wouldn’t feel like a piece of trash you carelessly threw in the garbage.” Cyrus suddenly got off the swings and walked away. _

 

Suddenly I woke up. It was now morning and I was sweating profusely. Was that a dream? It seemed so real. My heart is pounding with an adrenaline rush. How can it not be real? In real life, if I had the opportunity to explain it to Cyrus, I’d most likely chicken out and not find the right words to say. I know he’d feel very hurt and betrayed, he already probably does. I now am trembling with fear. It’s currently 7:35 am, so I’ll go to the swings. Even though I wish he’d be there he probably won’t be. I haven’t found him at the swings at all. It’s been 2 1/2 weeks. Itexted him a few times the day of costume day and the day after, but I didn’t get a response. I’m not surprised though. Maybe swinging will calm me down (I doubt it). 

 

**. . . **

 

**Still Tj’s POV**

I arrived at the swing set about 12 minutes ago. Suddenly I hear a voice calling my name. Oh no, it’s Kira.

 

 

** No one's POV **

“Hey, Tj! I didn’t expect you to be over here” Kira says in a cheerful voice.

 

“Hey Kira,” Tj said in a dismal tone. “Why are you here?” Tj spoke with a hint of annoyance in his voice

 

“I just finished a morning jog. How come you are here early and why do you seem so gloomy?”

 

“Well if you must know, I didn’t have a good night and I am trying to get out my worries by swinging”.

 

“How is swinging suppose to help you with your problems?”

 

“Cyrus taught me it before I messed up our friendship.”

 

“Well you don’t need that dork anyways, you have me. Trust me if you ended up doing that costume with the dork, you’d be embarrassed. That wouldn’t help your reputation now would it.”  _** (that hurt me to write).  ** _

 

 

** Tj’s POV **

I tried my best to ignore her horrible comment. It took all of me not to scream at her and to defend Cyrus instead. Why didn’t I say anything? Oh right, I’m a coward. 

 

“Well can I swing with you? I have time to kill” Kira said.

 

“I guess.” 

 

 

** No one’s POV **

Tj and Kira swung for a few minutes in silence. Tj didn’t want Kira to be there. He just wanted to be alone. Gosh, what if Cyrus saw them swinging and got the wrong idea. Tj hoped that it wouldn’t happen.

 

Kira broke the silence by presenting a mini contest to Tj. Kira asked if Tj wanted to compete to see who could swing the highest and jump off the farthest. Tj agreed. They started to swing as high as they could go.

 

“I will so beat you, Kippen,” Kira said in a confident demeanor. 

 

“I doubt that”.

 

They eventually jumped off. Kira started giggling. Tj responded with a slight smile, a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Then the two got back on the swings and started swinging regularly again.

 

Tj didn’t know. Practically the whole time, Cyrus did see. 

 

 

** Cyrus’s POV **

For the past two weeks, I have been sad and distant with everyone in my life. This whole situation with Tj sucked. I’m not mad at him anymore, just hurt and disappointed. Tj tried to text me during costume day and after. He said hey and said sorry, but I didn’t have the energy or confidence to answer. He deserted me and humiliated me by backing out of the costume (which was his idea) to do a stupid costume with Kira. I have the right to be upset, right? 

 

I decided to take a walk to try and clear my head. I ended up near the swings. It shouldn't matter, Tj doesn't get up this early. 

As I headed over to the swing I saw Tj and Kira? What is she doing here? I didn't want them to see me so I hid behind a tree that was close enough to hear their conversation. 

 

I overheard Tj say that he had a bad night and that he came to the swings so he would feel better. Tj mentioned me when Kira asked why he'd come to the swings. His response made me feel better until Kira spoke again. Her words hit me like a tsunami. Did Tj feel embarrassed and ashamed of being friends with me? I can't say that I'm surprised. Sooner or later he’d get sick of me. I am just a stupid dork that embarrasses my friends. Sure, the words hurt, but that's not what made me really sad. The fact that Tj didn't say anything. Should I expect him to stick up for me? I guess I really am worthless. 

 

I realized that Tj is wearing the same hoodie when he apologized (well, kinda apologized) to me after the gun incident. That didn't help with the hurt I felt. I just felt worse.

 

Then Kira and Tj competed in a battle of see who could swing the highest which brought me back to the first time Tj and I talked. It was when our friendship began (at the swings). I remember Tj encouraging me to swing higher, but I was scared. I was brought back to the present when they jumped off. I guess it makes sense why he would rather be friends or maybe in a relationship with Kira. She's pretty, athletic, confident, and she's not a dork that can't complete simple tasks. I was stupid enough to have a crush on Tj. Why do I have to be attracted to handsome straight guys who will never love me back?

 

Seeing Kira giggle and Tj smile back at her, hurt. I was close to tears. The icing on the cake was what happened next. 

 

Kira kissed Tj. 

 

I felt my heart shatter. I couldn't keep the tears from flowing. I just stood there frozen, no longer standing behind the tree

 

 

** Tj’s POV  **

One second I was giving Kira a forced half-smile, and then she was kissing me. I pulled back after a second. I didn't feel anything. I didn't expect to. I despise Kira. I will never like her or any girls that way. All I want to be with is Cyrus, but I ruined my chance. 

 

I looked straight ahead, a little to the right and saw Cyrus standing there with glossy eyes. Of course, the universe brought him here at a bad time. Of course, he would be more hurt seeing me be kissed by the girl I ditched him for. I quickly ran toward Cyrus’s direction, ignoring whatever Kira said. Cyrus noticed and started to sprint away. Cyrus was very fast but lucky I was able to catch up to him. 

 

I grabbed Cyrus’s arm and turned him to face me. As I saw Cyrus’s face, I felt my heart shatter. Cyrus was crying because of me. 

 

 

** Cyrus’s POV **

Oh frick, Tj saw me and started to run toward me. I ran away as fast as I could but Tj eventually caught up with me. I didn't want him to see me crying. I would embarrass myself more than I already have. 

 

”Hey Cyrus, are you ok?” Tj asked

 

I don't respond. I didn't know what to say. How do I explain myself without telling him about my non-platonic feelings towards him? 

 

”Cyrus please talk to me. I know I hurt you. You don't know how sorry I am. If I could go back and change what happened, I would. I know you're probably really mad and hurt. Maybe you hate me. I know I would if I were you, but please know I never wanted to abandon the costume. That was never my intention.”

 

Of course, I didn't hate him. ”I don't hate you Tj. I don't think I ever could. I was mad at first but now that has passed. All I feel is hurt and disappointment. I was so excited. I felt like I mattered. When I showed up and saw you not in your costume but in costume with Kira, I felt so embarrassed and humiliated. Maybe the most I've ever been.”

 

”please Cyrus, know that I never wanted to hurt you. I am really sorry. There's a reason why I backed out from the costume.” 

 

”if you really cared about being friends, why would you back out. You made me feel like garbage. I don't really know why I am still here.”

 

 

** Tj’s POV **

Oh no. My nightmare was coming true. I couldn't let that happen. 

 

”Please Cyrus, before you stop talking to me for good, can I tell you the whole story? I owe you the proper explanation you deserve.

 

“What is your explanation? That I’m too weird and embarrassing? That you like Kira? I mean I don’t blame you, she’s pretty and popular.

 

“I don’t like Kira.” I wonder why he would think that I could ever like her. “Please, Cyrus, don’t talk bad about yourself. You’re perfect just the way you are! Please believe that.”

 

“Well if you don’t like Kira, why did you back out of the costume?” 

 

“I was scared about admitting this, but I feel like you wouldn’t mind. Well, I hope it doesn’t change things.”

 

“Of course, I’ll be your friend no matter what you say,” Cyrus said in a supportive voice. 

 

I hesitating for a second before I told him. “I think that I finally have the courage to tell you that I am gay. I believe that Kira could tell that I was and used it against me to get back at Buffy for kicking her off the girls basketball team. I’m sorry that I backed out. I didn’t want Kira to say anything about me to other people. And btw Cyrus I could never like Kira, I like someone else”. 

 

 

** No one's POV **

Cyrus thought he’d be brave and Kissed Tj on the lips. Tj stood there frozen for a second until he softened into the kiss. Tj and Cyrus both liked each other even if the other didn’t know. Well, maybe now they knew of the others feelings. Cyrus pulled away from the kiss a few seconds later, smiling.

 

“I’m gay too if you couldn’t tell by me kissing you.”

 

“Wait, really?” Tj said surprised. 

 

“Yeah. Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I was unsure about the outcome of telling you, but I’m braver now.” 

 

“Don’t worry underdog, it’s ok. I’m happy that you told me” Tj said smiling.

 

Cyrus waited a moment before confessing his feelings for the other boy. “Also Tj, I like you, in a non-platonic way. I think I love you. I want to be with you. Maybe I’m saying too much too soon, but I thought I’d tell you. If you don’t feel the same, it’s ok. We can just forg—“

 

Tj cut off Cyrus’ rambling with a kiss. Both felt fireworks going off in both their heads.

 

“Don’t worry underdog, I feel the same way” Tj said with the biggest smile. 

 

Off in the distance, Kira saw the two boys kiss and stormed away, but they didn’t care. Both boys felt at peace. Who knows what the future will hold. Both Tj and Cyrus knew that they needed each other, now, and forever. 

 

-The end

 

 

_____________________________

If you have gotten this far, thank you! Sorry for that horrible ending. I tried the write a different kind of ending as best I could (it can be difficult when you have read over 15 fanfics about post costume day (that ended with a good ending). As I said, this is my first time writing fanfiction. I'm sorry if there are grammar or spelling mistakes. I've always read fanfiction (Tyrus, Muffy, and Mileven), but I've never felt the spark to write something until I saw the promo. Seeing Tj (who was wearing the same outfit from swing 2.0 scene) and Kira jump off of the swings hurt my soul. WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO US TERRI? I wanted to write something to distract me for a bit because this is all I will be thinking about for the rest of the week. Congratulations everyone! We have survived 3 1/2 months without new Andi mack episodes. We have less than a week until the new episodes! I wish everyone good luck on their finals. Thank you! :D

 

-Abby :)

 

 


End file.
